


BPRD Christmas Special

by pandacowhipster



Series: We're All Freaks Here [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Hellboy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says Christmas like a yeti mauling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BPRD Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefarofixer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarofixer/gifts).



HQ is freakishy empty for the holidays. Scott went back to California to see his super sweet nurse mom and her equally sweet sheriff boyfriend. Jackson and his model family are in Aspen pretending they’re real people. Danny’s in Hawaii with the rest of his insanely attractive, insanely mellow family, probably bringing about world peace. Lydia brought Allison home with her for the express purpose of upsetting her parents, nothing like the old ‘meet my lesbian fish lover’ routine. Stiles isn’t sure where Deaton and Morrell went, only that they had peaced out as soon as mid-December hit.

Erica stuck around because avoiding gatherings of overpowered witches is the smart thing to do even when they aren’t asking you why you haven’t given them grandchildren yet. Boyd, like Stiles and Derek never had much in the way of family and Laura and Isaac kept quiet about it in a way that implied they didn’t have much family either.

Considering it’s Derek and Isaac’s first Christmas with the BPRD, Stiles has decided to make it the best goddamn one they’ve ever had.

He’s always been a big fan of any holiday with pagan roots that lets him decorate the hell out of their home.

“I don’t get it,” Derek says because he hates fun.

“What’s not to get? Cut down a tree, bring it inside for the winter, save the tree magic… or something?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at where Stiles is fluffing up the branches of their artificial tree.

“I’m a wood pixie, I take issue with cutting down trees, I was born in one.”

“So then what’s the point?”

“The point is I get to put the star on top, now shut up, it’s Jesus’ birthday and you’re being rude.”

Derek crosses his arms, “how is it rude? He’s dead.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles gapes, “you’re totally gonna get struck by—” Stiles gets cut off by the sound of the alarm and the library getting flooded in flashing red lights.

Derek looks around casually and smirks, “they’re playing our song.”

-

When they get to the meeting room, Laura is clicking away at her computer at the head of the table, looking none too pleased about her position as acting Director.

“What’s going on?” Erica asks, filing in behind them, Isaac and Boyd with her.

“Himalayas, Yeti wandered too far down its mountain. It’s been mauling people in a nearby village,” she says, not looking up from her computer.

“So we need to go in and kill it?” Derek asks.

“Not exactly,” Laura says, “Yetis are endangered, we can’t go pumping them full of lead every time they get out of line.”

“Yeah, they’re not as high up on the sentience scale as monsters like us,” Stiles says, gesturing around the room, “It’s like a tiger mauling. It’s just what they do sometimes.”

“It’s killing people and we’re letting it live?”

Stiles put his hands on his hips, “humans kill people all the time, would you go kill them too?”

“Yes,” Derek says matter-of-factly.

Stiles rolls his eyes but pets Derek’s cheek, “at least you’re fair in your murdering.”

“There’s fair murder?” Isaac asks.

“Anyway,” Laura continues, “we need to head over, tranquilize it and bring it back up the mountain.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Erica says.

Boyd sighs, “which means I’m probably going to get my ass kicked.”

Stiles grins and claps a hand on his shoulder, “merry Christmas, big guy.”

-

“Jesus,” Erica says, “how does he look even scarier?”

Stiles looks over to where Derek is putting on his gear and laughs. Derek’s covered head to toe in a black thermal bodysuit and facemask, his eyes making his goggle lenses glow blue. The only part of him uncovered are his horns poking through the mask and his tail sticking out the back of his suit, flicking back and forth in a hypnotic manner.

Stiles is a fan of the tail.

“Don’t you need to layer up a little more?” Erica asks Derek.

“His body temperature is higher than humans,” Laura says looking over their weapons, “must have something to do with whatever dimension he’s from or what species of demon he is. Either way he runs pretty hot.”

Stiles snorts, “dude’s a supernatural furnace.” He puts on his own mask before burrowing into his knee length parka, “we should all be so lucky.”

Erica smirks, “I dunno I’d say you’ve been getting pretty lucky lately.”

“Feel free to live vicariously, babe. Seeing as how you might as well be breaking mirrors as far as _luck_ is concerned.”

Erica huffs and continues to put on her gear, things are still slow moving between her and Isaac. Stiles thinks they’d speed up if Erica stopped being terrifying for five seconds and actually asked him out. Then again, he and Derek had to go through several near death experiences before getting into a relationship so he’s probably not one to talk.

“All right,” Laura says, holding up a dart filled with swirling gold liquid, “this is our ammo, it’s strong enough to take out a moose, so two shots of the stuff should put our yeti friend down for the count.”

Isaac picks up a dart and studies it, “what’s inside?”

“A special mix, though it’s mostly pixie dust,” Laura says.

Boyd raises an eyebrow, “pixie dust as in…?”

“As in you’re welcome,” Stiles says, it’d taken him forever to will that much dust into existence. “That’s sandman quality shit right there.”

“It’s the only thing safe enough to put in the yeti’s system,” Laura says tightening her belt, “all right, let’s go. Everyone clear on the plan?”

They all nod and head out of the jet.

The plan goes to shit.

“Where is everybody?” Stiles asks as he dives after Laura behind a massive boulder. They’d managed to push the yeti further up the mountain and away from the village, but the yeti wasn’t taking it too kindly.

“I saw Boyd take Erica and Isaac down a ways, I think Isaac was injured, I don’t know.”

“What about—” Stiles is cut off by the yeti releasing a bone rattling roar.

“ _Derek_ ,” he and Laura say at the same time before running back out from their cover. When they spot him up the mountain he’s just darting back and forth, dodging the yeti’s blows like the damn thing’s not twice his size.

“I hate him,” Stiles says yanking off his parka and jacket, freeing his wings, “I fucking hate him.” He grabs Laura’s rifle and gets a running start before flying to where Derek is. He tries to aim his shot once he’s close, but the yeti catches sight of him and jumps into the air to swat him with one of its massive hands, sending Stiles crashing headfirst into a snow bank.

When his visions clears he sees the yeti grab Derek and fling him away, Derek’s head slamming against a rock, Stiles fumbles for the rifle and manages to get a shot right in the yeti’s thigh. When he sees Boyd charge at the thing and tackle it to the ground he lets himself pass out.

-

Stiles wakes up considerably warmer and unable to move. He twists around in the tight wrap of blankets, and frowns at the points of heat under his arms and between his legs, “what am I sitting on?” he mutters.

“Hot water bottle,” a voice that sounds like Erica says. He opens his eyes to confirm it and sees her smirk, “and Derek.”

Stiles looks down and sees to red hands wrapped around his middle. He turns around in the seat of the plane and winces, “what happened to your face?”

Derek’s  nose is bandaged and there’s a taped up gash along his right cheekbone. His horns are cracked and the tips are broken off. Despite all the damage he manages to glower at Stiles, “what do you think?”

Stiles grins and presses a kiss to Derek’s uninjured cheek, “did everyone get their ass kicked?”

Isaac snorts from his seat in front of them and waves his splinted wrist at them, “just us.”

“Boyd got through a monster fight without receiving injury? It’s a Christmas miracle.”

Boyd makes a face that says if he were a lesser giant he’d be sticking his tongue out, “laugh it up popsicle. I had to drag that thing up the mountain by myself.”

“I’ll be sure to get on the giggles as soon as I can feel my extremities,” Stiles says, fighting a shudder.

Derek’s arms tighten around him, “go back to sleep.”

Stiles is already nodding off before he has a chance to inform Derek that he was knocked out, not taking a nap.

-

Laura lets him take his bed rest in his room, because she know he’ll whine if he isn’t allowed to watch Die Hard. He’s about halfway through when there’s a short knock on the door before Derek comes in.

“Look at you,” Stiles says, as Derek sits on the bed, his face is almost completely healed thanks to his weird demon mojo.

Derek frowns and rubs his fingers against his now filed down horns, “Laura did it.”

“It’s a good look,” Stiles says brushing Derek’s hand away so he can press a kiss on his forehead, right between his horns.

Derek pulls back so he can kiss Stiles properly, tugging Stiles’ lip between his teeth to open his mouth wide enough for Derek to slide his tongue inside.

Stiles put his hands on either side of Derek’s neck, stroking and petting his warm skin. He breaks away so he can get his mouth against Derek’s throat, worrying the skin behind his ear between his teeth.

“I was supposed to—to come get you,” Derek says, lolling his head to the side so Stiles has more access.

Stiles laughs against the damp skin of Derek’s throat, “get me for what?” he asks before biting down where Derek’s neck meets his shoulder.

“I—I don’t know,” Derek says making a move toward Stiles’ sweats, “something about some Charlie Brown guy?”

Stiles pulls back, “they’re watching A Charlie Brown Christmas and you’re trying to sex me up?” Stiles says jumping off the bed, “what is wrong with you?”

Derek gapes at Stiles from the bed and makes a noise suspiciously close to a whine.

“Come on hot stuff,” Stiles says dragging Derek off the bed and out the room, “you’ll love it, Chuck’s almost as miserable as you are.”

When they get to the rec room Erica and Isaac are cuddled up on the beanbags in front of the TV, Erica dragging her fingers through Isaac’s curls and Laura’s managed to catch Boyd under some mistletoe.

“This is gross,” Stiles says, “I should have just let you feel me up in my room.”

“Shut up, we were waiting for you,” Erica says, “now sit your ass, down, it’s almost midnight.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “So?”

“So, it’s almost Christmas,” Stiles says leading Derek over towards the TV. He plops down next to Erica and tugs Derek’s hand until he sits between Stiles legs. Laura and Boyd take the couch behind them and Stiles smiles against Derek’s neck as Erica hits play.

“So, you liking your first Christmas with us?”

Derek smiles and prods Stiles in the hip with his tail, “it’s all right.”

Stiles grins, “merry Christmas, asshole.”

 


End file.
